


Cat-Tails

by Except_on_Tuesday



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Abuse, Animal Transformation, Doppelganger, Gavin Reed Whump, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Gavin is a cat, Gen, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Hurt Gavin Reed, Hurt/Comfort, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Soft Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Except_on_Tuesday/pseuds/Except_on_Tuesday
Summary: Gavin mouths off to the wrong person; now he’s a kitten.  A doppelganger ensures that his co-workers suspect nothing.A rambling series in which Gavin is a kitten.  No particular timeline or point.  Just Kitty-Gavin trying to function in a world that is more dangerous and much bigger than it ever was when he was still human.
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 107





	1. Foundling

It wasn’t raining yet, but the heavy humidity and overcast evening promised a downpour. Just off the highway, tucked between two empty lots was Dr. Quinn’s Animal Clinic. An old car pulled up near the door, crunching gravel beneath its tires.

At the sound of the door chime, Dr. Quinn hurried out to the waiting room and saw one of her favorite people wiping his feet on her paw print welcome mat. Bits of gravel skittered across the clean floor. “Good evening, Anderson.” She stuck her hands in her pockets and bowed forward, “And what brings you in today?”

“Trouble.” Hank said with a shrug. “When is it not?”

Dr. Quinn was used to seeing Anderson in some state of nonchalance—the man seemed to have a tie and starch allergy—but today even his hair was frazzled and his blue and white coconut and bananas shirt was ripped from the third to the fourth button. A wad of tissues was taped to the back of his hand. When she saw the bloodstained tissues, she frowned.

“Hank, I’m not stitching you up again.” She put her fists on her hips. “I’m an animal doctor not a people doctor. I’ve told you.”

“People are animals.” Hank answered. “And it doesn’t need stitches—

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Quinn said, “Let me see.”

Hank gave her an exasperated smile. “It’s literally a scratch.” He peeked under the bloody tissues and winced. “F....frick....” he mumbled.

“It’s just us. You can swear if you want. Nobody here you’re gonna offend.” Dr. Quinn smiled and took his hand to examine the wound for herself. Hank muttered something about Connor and a ‘recent bad habit and no filters.’ Quinn shook her head. “This isn’t from Sumo? You didn’t try to pick him up again?”

“Ah no.” Hank gestured at the door with his free hand. “I found an insane cat...anyway it’s in a box in my car. Thought you might be able to do something for it before it ends up as roadkill or entertainment for some sicko. Wanna take a look? See if you can do anything for it?”

“Sure thing.” She replaced the messy bandage with some clean tissues. “Here hold that. Let me grab my gloves.”

A moment later, Quinn followed Hank out into the muggy air. “Good weather we’ve been having.” She commented, peering up at the sky and flapping her elbows to make her work-smock billow in the heavy air. “I can’t believe we’ve had almost three whole days without rain.”

“Yeah. Watch your footing.” Hank warned when the woman nearly tripped over her feet on the loose gravel.

As they approached the car, she could hear the loud yowls of an angry cat from inside.

“Sounds big.” Quinn tugged on her gloves. “What’d you bring me? A panther?”

Hank rolled his eyes. “I swear the thing is the size of a dollar bill.” He held his fingers apart to demonstrate its size. “It’s just loud.” He unlocked the door and pulled a small box out of the backseat. He swore at it when it nearly bounced out of his hands. “D—mn cat. I’m tryin’ to help ya! Sh—t look at that mess. All over the seat.”

“Well, Hank, poor thing’s in a box; how would you feel?”

“Grateful that I wasn’t in a plastic sack anymore.”

“Here.” Quinn stepped forward. “Let me have that.” The vet took the box. It was damp and smelt of garbage, feces, and urine. “Keep pressure on your hand; it’s bleeding again.”

“Yeah. Got it. Watch yourself, he’s tryin’ to eat his way out or something.”

\--

They got back inside without incident, while Quinn baby-talked the box, and they went into the examination room. Hank shut the door and tucked a towel against the bottom. Dr. Quinn set the box on the floor and knelt next to it. Angry cat sounds continued to issue from it and the sides of the box wobbled as the animal frantically tried to claw its way out.

“Poor thing.” Dr. Quinn said. “Hank, he’s really distressed. Was he very badly hurt when you found him?” She’d seen the dark stains on the box and the smudges of blood left on the linoleum floor every time the box moved.

“Some small cuts, but I don’t think he was in any danger of bleeding out.”

“No. I suppose not. If he’s got that much energy. Give him a few minutes to settle down. Come over here and sit on the floor with me.”

“I’m really busy.” Hank protested, hand on the doorknob. “I’ll just go and leave you to it.”

“Mr. Anderson, you get your butt over here. This cat is your responsibility now. Besides, I might need your help.”

Hank considered blustering his excuses, but honestly he WAS technically done for the day. And Dr. Quinn was a friend who’d gone out of her way many times to help him with Sumo during pet emergencies. “Okay. Fine.” He muttered and sat down on the cold floor next to the vet. “What now?” He pointed at the noisy box. “He’s still mad.”

“Just give it a minute or two. Talk to me in a calm voice. He needs to know that we’re not a threat. Where did you find him?”

“Crime scene.” Hank said. “I was supervising the scene and someone said there was a dead cat behind the dumpster. Someone else said it wasn’t. I got tired of the bickering and checked it myself.”

Hank sounded gruff, but Dr. Quinn knew the police lieutenant was one of the warmest hearted people she knew.

“It was all wrapped in a plastic bag and all tangled up in a plastic cord. I thought he was dead, but once I got the string off he just went nuts.”

“I hate people.” Dr. Quinn muttered. “Do that to an animal.”

\--

Within a few minutes the screeching faded into a bitter, rolling growl that was punctuated by angry sneezes.

“Poor baby. I’m gonna come take a look at you now.” Dr. Quinn said as she moved quietly around the room preparing the examination table for her patient. “Hank, can you put this towel in the dryer in the other room? Just warm it up for a few minutes.”

Hank did as requested. When he came back, the growls had shifted into a higher pitch as if the cat sensed that it was going to be handled again.

“Ah, ah ah.” Dr. Quinn tutted and crouched next to the box. “Oh, my gosh, you little terror.” She soothed at the sight of a tiny paw that jutted out from the top of the box like a furry cobra. The angry hissing and spitting increased when a claw caught in the cardboard. The enraged yowl almost made her ears ring.

“What a little fighter you are. Thank you.” The last part was to Hank when he handed her the warm towel. She wrapped it double and then nodded to Hank. “Open the lid just a crack. I’m going to catch him when he comes out.”

The box was only a few inches open when a solid body of matted, smelly kitten thrust itself through and ended up in the towel. Faster than Hank could blink, the creature was wrapped like a burrito up to its ears.

A muffled yowling wail issued from the blanket.

“There, there, there, love, I know,” the vet said, keeping her voice calm and her motions smooth as she tucked the kitten in her arms. “Hank was just trying to help you.” She said. “We’re not going to keep you in that nasty box anymore.”

She motioned with her head for Hank to join her next to the table. “Hank just hold him in the towel with your arm like this,” she demonstrated, “and,” she paused and looked at him, “do you know how to scruff a cat?”

“Yes.” Hank sounded indignant. “I do it all the time to a guy at work when he gets worked up.” He laughed at his own joke. The kitten hissed and tried to escape, but could only wriggle like a big fluffy caterpillar.

“Hank.” Dr. Quinn did her own imitation of a cat hiss. “You big chuckleheaded ogre.”

“Sorry.” Hank mumbled and held the kitten as instructed.

“I’m going to give him a once over with a scanner; see if he has any serious injuries, then get him cleaned up a little so I can get some of those wounds disinfected and sealed.”

While the police lieutenant held the kitten, Dr. Quinn moved the scanner over the little animal’s body, moving the towel as needed, grateful for the technology that allowed her to tend animals without increasing their discomfort. “Nothing broken. Some bruising and an ugly cut. Eyes are infected.”

Hank looked down at the kitten on the examination table wrapped in the soft towel with only its ears poking out. A low continuous growl issued from the burrito. “Do you have this under control? I really do need to get goin’. Connor’s at the house and I need to make sure he isn’t burning it down.”

“Hold up, mister.” The vet kept her voice calm as she gently rubbed the kitten’s back through the towel. “Your kitten—

“Uh...not mine. Why don’t you take ‘im? You like animals.”

“Anderson, I’m already fostering five cats and two German Shepherds. I have a five year old and two paranoid androids. I simply cannot do anymore or I will go insane and take Detroit with me do you understand?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Hank said, backing up from the halfway-to-a-rant vet. “But can’t you like, I dunno...give ‘im away?”

“Not tonight. But I’ll ask around, see who’s available for fostering, but why don’t you take him home just for a few days?”

“Because my dog would...no I guess he wouldn’t.” Hank had to admit that Sumo was more likely to be attacked by a cat than to pose any real threat to one. “But Connor...”

“He would love it.” Quinn grinned. She knew the android well. “He’s always staring at the adoption posters. It’d be a nice experience for him. A birthday present.”

“We don’t do birthdays.” Hank mumbled and shook his head. “Besides, I don’t know.” The kitten quieted down to a low grumble when it realized it couldn’t escape the towel. “He’s more of a dog person.”

It was a pitiful excuse, but Quinn was willing to play along. “Why don’t you give him a call to come down here to help me with this little guy? And then we’ll see what Connor wants to do?”

Hank drummed on the table, stopping when the rolled up cat screeched as if it’d been set on fire. “Sorry.” He snapped at it; guilt swamped him when he saw the way the little animal flinched at the tone change. “Yeah okay. I’ll call ‘im.”

He turned away and called Connor.

No answer.

Hank redialed and looked up at the ceiling. “He’s doing something he shouldn’t be doing.” He covered his face with one hand. “Oh. Hey, kiddo—no....hey settle down I’m totally on your side with that. Yeah. That’s what I told Fowler....look...listen, we’ll talk about it when I get home, okay? Hey, hey wait! You there? Good. Uh...hey, I’m at the vet’s right now....yeah....I found...no...it’s not a puppy....look just come down here. Quinn wants...would like some help.”

\--

Connor arrived in an automated taxi a short while later. “Hi,” he greeted as he closed the front door and turned around, “Hank said...Oh, hey Hank.” He nodded at his lieutenant who was sitting on one of the waiting room’s chairs reading a tablet loaded with various pet owner magazine subscriptions.

The sound of an angry animal came from the backroom. Connor glanced over, curiosity in every fiber of his body.

Hank nodded back. “She’s in there.”

The android strode into the back room. “Good evening, Dr. Quinn.” His eyes went to the rolled up and screaming kitten the vet was holding. “Oh. Is that what you wanted help with?”

“Hank thought you might want to volunteer some time while I get this little guy ready to go home.” Dr. Quinn said.

“May I?” Connor’s eyes were wide and he nearly bounced on his toes. He volunteered sometimes at the clinic, but his work at the DPD left him little spare time and he never spent as much time as he could wish at the clinic.

“Yeah, Connor. You’re good with animals. Here, talk to him nicely while I get what we need for his bath.”

“He’s very small for his age...about four weeks?” Connor’s questions were for the vet, but he modulated his voice and directed it at the kitten.

“That’s what I’m guessing.”

The kitten lowered its screech a few decibels and its ears swiveled at him from under the towel.

“Is he sick? He’s so thin. Where’s his owner? How did Hank find him?”

Dr. Quinn had to stop what she was doing to think about and answer all the android’s questions.

“Some of those injuries are infected. I don’t think he has an owner. And he was trapped and couldn’t hunt for himself. That’s why I think he’s not at his correct weight.” She knew Connor worked homicide, but she still wanted to try and spare him the ugly truth.

“These injuries were caused by a plastic cord and broken glass.” Connor’s LED glowed yellow as he ran the scan. His voice lowered. “He was abused, Dr. Quinn. Someone struck him with dishware or a bottle, tied him up and left him to die. How could anyone do that to something so small?”

“There are many reasons, Connor. Some simple, others not. But look, he’s a strong little guy. I’ve started him on some antibiotics and a vitamin supplement and he’s already doing better.”

While she gathered supplies, Connor spoke to the kitten, holding it like he knew how Dr. Quinn liked.

“Hi.” Connor said to the kitten. “You’re a pretty kitty. Why are you so angry? You having a hard day? It’s okay now. We’re gonna get you clean, won’t you like that?” He smoothed a finger under the towel and along the kitten’s back. “We’ll get so you handsome and clean.”

“I think he likes you.” Dr. Quinn said from across the room. A hiss answered her voice.

“Sassy.” Connor murmured. “Look, here’s something nice for you.” He continued to speak soothingly while the vet cleaned out the kitten’s grungy ears with cotton balls soaked in a cleanser.

Combined with the android’s firm but gentle grip and calm voice, the kitten tolerated the first two swipes against its ears with a low hiss, but its impatience was growing along with the volume of its hisses.

“I know, I know,” the vet said softly, “aw, sorry little buddy.” The last part was after she’d hit a scab in one ear causing it to bleed and the kitten to howl as if its ear had been ripped off. “Oh shush. Connor can you hold the towel against that until it stops bleeding? Thank you.”

Connor waggled the kitten gently by its scruff and made little tisking sounds. “Don’t be angry.” He said. “We’re just helping you.”

Unhappy growl and bared teeth.

Once both ears were cleaned, antibiotic drops were administered which caused the kitten to twitch its ears and shake its head repeatedly. Distracted for the moment by the odd sensation in its ears.

“I’m going to work on his eyes now.” Dr. Quinn said. “Hold him firmly.” She soaked away the crusty buildup that half-blinded the cat’s swollen eyes. The kitten struggled in Connor’s grip, hissing as the goopy medication coated his eyes.

“Does it hurt?”

“No. He’s just getting worked up again. Oh, my goodness, look at those eyes.” She crooned as she wiped away the last of the dirt, dried blood, grease, and pus.

Connor looked down and met two glaring green eyes. He’d seen green-eyed cats before, but never in that particular deep shade. 

The kitten screamed and howled when it was maneuvered so the vet could care for the wound on its leg. No amount of consolation from Connor could convince it otherwise than that it was being murdered.

“Okay, okay.” Dr. Quinn backed off. “He’s too stressed. But that’s a really nasty cut and it’s infected.” She prepared an injection. “I’m going to give him a mild sedative.”

It took a few minutes for the medication to work, but Connor felt the small body relax under his hands.

“Why didn’t you do that earlier?” The android asked.

“I don’t like to drug animals unless it’s absolutely necessary. Normally, I’d let the little tike wait, but I need to get that wound cleaned sooner rather than later.”

With the kitten sedated, they were able to unwrap him and get a better look at the damage. A low displeased sound vibrated from the kitten as the veterinarian cleaned the cuts on its leg and then the smaller ones across its body. “It’s not that bad. Here,” she said to Connor, “hold that ear out of the way, thanks.” The vet murmured as she finished. “There, see done.” She spread a synthetic ‘skin’ over the wounds to keep them sealed. She met Connor’s smile. “What?”

The android ducked his head, and tickled the kitten’s ears, making them twitch in annoyance. “Nothing. I’m just glad I can help.”

“You’re very good with animals, Connor.” Quinn said. “If you ever want a new job...”

“No, no,” the android murmured as he followed her over to the sink with the kitten cradled against his chest. “I’m a detective, but it’s just nice to know that I’m helping this little guy feel better.”

Dr. Quinn nodded as she filled a basin with a warm disinfectant bath. “We’ll give him a little soak in this, and then probably tomorrow give him a proper water bath and work all the rest of this dirt and grime out of his coat.”

“Just hold him like this?”

“Yeah. That’s good.”

Still talking sweet nothings to the groggy kitten, they gave it a quick bath to disinfect and kill any diseases or parasites creeping around in its fur. The kitten endured the process, only hissing at odd intervals when it seemed to remember that it was supposed to be angry.

Once that was finished, Dr. Quinn wrapped the now placid kitten in a soft yellow blanket and handed him over to Connor. “There you go.”

Connor stroked a finger over an ear tip. It twitched, but there was no hissing. “How much longer until the sedative wears off?” He asked, pausing in his baby-talk to the kitten.

“Oh. It wore off about five minutes ago. That, my friend, is one tired kitty cat.” Dr. Quinn pointed to the bundle.

“Which crate do you want him in?” Connor asked, but made no indication that he was ready for the kitten to be anywhere other than in his own arms.

Dr. Quinn grinned again and stuck her hands in her pockets. “Would you like to take care of him until I find a permanent home?”

Connor’s eyes lit up with a cautious happiness. “But Hank said no more pets.”

“I already asked him.” Quinn winked. “He’s okay with it if you are. Here, let me hold kitty while you talk to Hank.”

Connor bounded out to the front lobby. “Is that true, Hank? I get a kitten?”

“Just for a little while.” Hank warned, standing up. “But yes—

Connor hugged himself and looked as if he was going to hug Hank, but changed his mind and went back to the kitten who’d woken up and was yowling in generalized displeasure without any response to Quinn’s attempts to quiet it.

“Hank said ‘yes’!”

“I told you he did.”

“Kitty.” Connor rubbed an index finger under the kitten’s chin and was almost bit for the audacity. “We’re gonna go home together.” He cooed. “Isn’t that nice? You can meet Sumo...well, not right away...but...maybe in a few days after you get used to the house...but you can meet Hank, the fish, you already met the lieutenant—

“Connor.” Hank said from the doorway, hiding his amusement at Connor’s excitement behind a frown. “I would like to get some sleep tonight. So whenever you and your little friend are ready, let’s go?”

Dr. Quinn loaned them some supplies and food and walked out to the car to hand the kitten, wrapped in a rewarmed blanket to Connor once he was settled in the front seat. “Technically, he should be in a carrier, but he’s small enough that you can keep him wrapped in the blanket for this trip, but next time you transport him, use the carrier I put in the back, okay?”

“Got it.” Connor nodded, dedication to duty shining in his eyes.

Once they said their goodnights and goodbyes to Quinn, Hank and Connor headed home.

“Can I name him?” Connor looked up from murmuring to the kitten.

“Sure, of course.”

“Can I call him Hank?”

“You already named a fish after me!” Hank complained. “Come up with something new.”

“Gavin?”

Hank guffawed. “Why don’t you give it a few days? Get to know the thing first. Of course, I vote for Scratches or Murderer.”

“I can’t wait to tell Gavin I finally got my own kitty.” Connor kept his voice quiet so he didn’t disturb the sleeping kitten in his lap, but the excitement was still vibrant in his tone.

Hank didn’t have the heart to remind the kid that they weren’t going to keep the little beast. He glanced over at the sleeping bundle of fur and the pure happiness exuding from the android.

_Ah, hell, of course we are._


	2. Backyard

The sun wasn’t up yet when Connor rolled off the couch bright and early Saturday morning. It was the first day of a weeklong vacation he and Hank were taking and he wanted to do everything right and make it the best on-call-but-we-promise-not-to-unless-it-is-an-emergency-vacation ever.

Moving as quietly as possible so he didn’t wake the kitten sleeping in his little cat-cave-bed just in front of the television, Connor folded up the sheet he used when he ‘slept’ and tucked it away under the couch cushion. That finished, he vaulted the couch—something he’d never do if Hank was in the room—and shook some fish food into the two tanks he’d set up there.

“Good morning, Hank.” He whispered to the blind piranha swimming back and forth in its large tank like a perplexed magistrate. “I’m on vacation, you know.” His whisper was stiff with excitement and he rubbed his hands as he watched the piranha. He wanted to make sure it found the food. Hank—the lieutenant—said the fish could smell its food perfectly fine, but Connor enjoyed watching the fish anyway.

Once the piranha gobbled up its food, the excited android turned to the second tank, “Good morning, Hank Two.” He sprinkled food in for the little school of guppies. His eyes widened at the flashing scales as the little fish darted around after the food. _I wonder if kitty would like to watch the fish._

He looked over at the sleeping kitten. Every now and then, the kitten twitched or meowed discontentedly without waking. “I still don’t have a name for you.” Connor frowned, disappointed at himself and slightly annoyed that Hank had put a limitation on how many times his name could be used. “But I supposed you aren’t really a ‘Hank’ so I guess it’s alright.” He looked around the room and shrugged to himself. “Now what?”

Sumo caught his eye and wagged his tail invitingly.

“Okay.” Connor beamed and crouched down next to Sumo and petted the big dog’s head—a little too forcefully in his excitement, but Sumo didn’t mind judging by his tail’s happy flip-flopping. “What are we going to do without work, Sumo?”

The big dog rested his head on Connor’s knee and sighed, happy with the cat-free attention.

\--

Connor sat at the kitchen table waiting for Hank—the lieutenant—to wake up. It was a strategic location that allowed him to watch both the hall leading to Hank’s room and the sleeping kitten. It made sense that they were still asleep. The kitten had been up almost until three o’clock that morning running around the house chasing shadows and sounds.

“Why does your demon spawn get to sleep in?” Hank grumbled as he stumbled into the kitchen and bowed to the coffee pot, arms folded over the top of it as he began the morning ritual of begging for the coffee gods to give him enough energy to brew a cup.

Connor sat up straighter. “I’m sorry you didn’t sleep well. I don’t understand how something that small and soft can make so much noise,” he admitted with a rueful smile.

Hank made an incoherent remark and measured out the coffee grounds, fumbling with his free hand for a nearby mug. His hand brushed it too roughly and the cup fell and crashed to pieces against the floor.

A loud cat-yowl made both the android and the human worry that their newest housemate had gotten hit by the ceramic.

But when Connor checked, the kitten was in his little bed, fluffed to twice his size and hissing angrily. He gave the animal an apologetic smile. “It’s okay.” He called as he got out a broom and cleaned up the mess. “Hank’s being clumsy.”

Unsatisfied, the kitten kept his ears flat and glowered at the goings-on in the kitchen, leaning just far enough out of his shelter to see. He swiped at Sumo when the dog passed by on the way to his food bowl.

The patient St. Bernard huffed at the smaller animal who hissed in answer.

“So. Hank.” Connor returned to his seat and tucked his feet under the chair’s rung and leaned forward, palms flat against the tabletop. “I’ve never had a vacation before. What do we do?”

Hank buried his smile in a cup of coffee. “Pretty much whatever we want, kid. I was thinking about cleaning out the backyard.” He set his cup down only long enough to scoop a few cups of food into Sumo’s bowl.

The kitten’s low grumble ceased for a moment at the clattering sound of dogfood.

Connor blinked. Hank made it sound like a casual idea, but the android knew that Hank neglected the yard on purpose to avoid the memories. It was entirely Sumo’s domain now, and Hank only went out to clean up after the dog. Connor wondered what had brought about the change of mind in his stubborn partner.

“Sumo just keeps on dragging crap inside, that’s all.” Hank explained without being asked, swirling the coffee in his cup and watching it. “No big deal.” He shrugged.

“Want some help?” Connor offered. He wondered if Hank wanted to clean up the yard because of the half-dead scorpion they’d caught the kitten playing with the previous evening. Hank seemed certain that it had come in from the wilderness of the backyard that hadn’t been sprayed for ages. No telling what else was might decide to come crawling into the house now that the weather was warm.

“Hey, you don’t have to spend your vacation following me around.” Hank warned. “You’ve got your own interests.” He reminded. “Why don’t you rearrange your fish tanks like you were mentioning at work the other day? Or you could set up a new one with that....whatever that fish was that you were talking about.”

“Angel fish.” Connor supplied quickly. He tapped his chin. “I could.” He did want to set up another tank. Hank had told him a few years ago that since the couch was Connor’s bed he could claim the living room space as his own. Too shy at first to do more than buy a sheet to spread over the couch at night, Connor had gradually, with Hank’s encouragement, made a few changes to make the space more his (although the TV remained a shared space). There was just enough room behind the couch for one more tank.

But he really enjoyed having Hank with him when he went to the pet store. It was just more...fun that way.

“We could do that tomorrow.” He suggested. “Why don’t we take turns picking what we do? We can clean the yard,” he tapped the table, “and then go to the store?”

Hank shrugged. “Yeah. That sounds good.”

\--

When Hank finally returned from getting dressed for a day of yard cleaning, Connor was waiting. “What’s the plan?” Connor asked standing ready in an old pair of jeans, with the tiniest hole in the knee and a black t-shirt with a peeling graphic design of a Koi in glasses on the front. 

Hank slid open the door and stepped out onto the back deck. “Oh, I dunno. Just tinker with the mower and pick up the yard. Make sure there’s no snakes or...whatever.”

Having spilt Sumo’s food and yowled until Connor finally gave him a piece of cooked egg leftover from Hank’s breakfast, the kitten had wandered out from under the couch and was watching them with intense curiosity.

“Do you think I could let him come outside too?” Connor asked. “It is nice weather.”

“Connor, snakes? Besides what if it tries to run away?” Hank ignored the snarl the kitten gave him as it tested its claws on the side of the couch.

“I think I can outrun a kitten.” Connor smirked. “I’ll watch him.”

//

Gavin swatted at a dust bunny that followed him out from under the couch. _Gerraway. I smash you. You._ The clump of dust stuck to his paw and he shook it wildly. _Gerroff! Off!_ He tried biting it, but nipped his own foot by accident. He took his frustration out on the couch, relishing the way his claws dug into the fabric.

“Hey, kitty.” The big android slowly sat down cross-legged a short distance away.

_I’m busy. G’way._ Gavin’s grouse came out as a petulant ‘merrow’.

“You want to come outside?” 

_Not if YOU’RE the one askin’. You can rot in hell._

“It’s a nice day. Maybe you could burn off some of that energy and actually sleep tonight?”

_Heh. Stupid Anderson would like that would—_

A big of string dangling from the edge of the couch caught his eye and he spent half a minute trying to pull it down. _C’mere....gotcha....nope....grrrrrrrrrrrr._

“Okay. C’mon before you wreck the furniture.”

Gavin was scooped up in the android’s hands and carried out to the backyard. He ‘meowed’ twice, but only for show. He actually was interested. It would be the first time in a few weeks that he’d been outside since those terrifying early days of his feline existence.

_It’ll be GREAT to be outside. Chasing down criminals..._

Then they were outside.

_Too big. Too much. Too MUCH!_

He cried and tried to escape, ending up somewhere in the android’s armpit.

“No, no, it’s okay. It’s just the backyard.”

Gavin felt all four paws hit the deck, but he couldn’t move.

They were coming for him. They were coming to hurt him. They were out there. He could smell them! Hear them!

He wanted to run...or fight....or.....

He was back in the dark and the quiet and the familiar smells of the house.

He was crying. He hated himself for it, but he couldn’t stop his stupid cat body from making those pathetic ‘mewing’ sounds. A quiet ‘sshh’ filled his ears. It steadied him. He didn’t have to think about any other sounds and smells when Connor held him like this on his lap, cupped in his hands, rubbing his head and back with his thumbs.

It was just the stupid cat instincts. It wasn’t like Gavin actually enjoyed being comforted. That was for pathetic losers.

“I’m sorry. I really did think you would like it out there.”

_Whatever. Stupid plastic....robo—_

“Connor! I thought you were gonna help?” The voice boomed around in his skull.

_Phckin’ Anderson. Why you gotta be so d—mn loud?_

“It’s kitty. He got scared.”

The hands moved away.

_Oh, no you don’t._ Gavin dug his claws into the android’s jeans and refused to be set aside.

“I don’t want to leave him.”

“It’s an animal, Connor. It’ll be fine. Just leave the door open a crack, and keep an eye on it. If the stupid cat wants to come out, he will.”

_Hey!_ Gavin complained when he was set down on the floor. _Don’t walk away from me!_ He followed on the android’s heels as quickly as he could. _Have to catch up._ He ‘mewed’ again half-frightened, half-angry when the shoe nearly crushed his paw.

“Sorry. Sorry.”

Hands tried to shoo him away, but Gavin was mad that this android thought he could just walk away. But when the doorway loomed up, he braked with all four feet.

_No, no, no, no! NO!_

He watched as the android strode though the doorway and out into the open world.

_It’s not....fair...._ He curled up on the mat.

//

The smell of fresh air tickled Gavin’s nose and he sneezed at the smells that came with it. He blinked.

_I fell asleep? D—mmit! Is that all I do now? SLEEP?_

It was as if all those years of sleep deprivation were finally catching up to him. He huffed and clawed at the mat, bored. Bored. Bored.

His ears perked up at a familiar voice. It was Connor.

_Oh. Yeah. Outside._

Connor was outside. Gavin thought as hard as he could make his scattered-brained kitty-brain think.

_If Connor....is outside.....Connor is sorta.....safe.....so it should be safe wherever he is....right?_ There was something, his smothered detective instincts told him, wrong with his reasoning, but it sounded good enough to his kitty-logic.

_Besides, I wanna see what else is out there!_

He moved forward, nearer the big door. It loomed up over him. He nearly fell over trying to see it all the way to the top. He crouched and hissed at it.

Another step.

Pine needles were caught in the sliding door’s track and he pawed at them. Several pulled out of the track and he batted those around for a bit.

_Oh. Wait. Yeah. Outside._ He eyed the door, the floor, the place outside, the track, the pine needle, the door. What if it closed on him? He meowed in irritation.

Connor looked over at the sound and smiled. “Hi. C’mon.” He beckoned.

_Easy for you to say you big six foot monster._ Gavin meowed again and hissed. He hadn’t entirely forgiven the android yet for doing that thing with the....thing outside.

But it seemed warm outside. He squinted in the light and pawed at the track then tried to wrestle the door, biting at it to show that he wasn’t afraid of it crushing him. _I’ll bite you!_

No response. He liked it better when things screamed and cried when he bit them. It was better when others were doing the crying.

He looked at Connor from the corner of his eye. The android was chatting with Hank. He dashed out and ran to the android’s leg. He grabbed it with both front paws and bit at the surplus fabric, not that there was much. _Don’t ignore me!_

Gentle fingers rubbed his ears, neck and back.

He nipped at the fingers. 

“Connor don’t let it bite you.”

“I’m not.”

_Back off Hank!_ Gavin growled. _This doesn’t concern YOU!_

He stood on Connor’s shoe and tried to climb up the android’s leg.

Connor tried to pick him up, but Gavin bit at him and ended up falling onto the deck again.

“Oh. Kitty.” Connor sounded exasperated.

_Kitty, yerself._ Gavin swatted at a bit of dried grass that wafted past his nose and tickled his whiskers. _Hell. I’m tired._ Gavin put his head down on his paws and watched the grass blow around in a light breeze. It mocked him. Somehow. He knew it was.

_Nope. Diiiie!_ He chased it and tumbled off the low deck—only a half foot off the ground—and into the overgrown grass with a small cry of surprise.

_D—mn Hank. Mow the grass once in awhile._ Gavin stepped through the grass, lifting his paws high with each step. _How’d I get this far from the house?_ He looked up, the grass was high all around him, but he could see the edge of the deck and Connor and Hank. They had their backs to him, working on a lawnmower.

_Did I really fall asleep again?_ Gavin squinted with a blade of grass poked him in the eye. _Ow._ He patted it down with both paws. _Take that, stupid._

A grinding ‘chirrp’ sound caught his attention. He looked up from the grass in time to see a big bug-eyed cricket leaping at him.

_Ppfft._ He rose up on his back legs and swatted at it.

The insect fell on its back, kicking its legs helplessly and chirping. Gavin pounced and set his sharp teeth into the bug.

“Ew. No don’t eat that.”

_Yes. It’s mine!_ Gavin hissed when Connor tried to take the bug away.

“Hank!”

“It’s not gonna kill him. It’s protein.”

Gavin eyed the android, the bug pinned possessively under his body, until the detective android gave up with a small shrug of his shoulders.

Once he was satisfied that Connor wasn’t going to steal his prize, Gavin poked at it with his paw. Would it jump again?

He batted it harder.

It did! _It has replay value!_

Gavin leapt at it and batted it again, throwing it up into the air and jumping for it. When it was in too many small pieces, Gavin left the bug and continued on his way back to the deck.

When he got closer, he froze. A large gap under the first step stretched like an ugly, toothless mouth. Gavin blinked at it. Tipped his head one way and then the other. Ears perked forward. It looked....interesting.

Something moved in the gap.

His ears twitched. There was something under there.

Curious, he stalked over to the gap. Maybe it was another bug.

His nose twitched. It didn’t smell like the cricket.

It squeaked.

Gavin’s ears perked again. Eager, he dashed into the gap.

It was dark, but his pupils dilated and he easily spotted the creature. It was the THING. The THING that made the noises all night!

A huge RAT.

Gavin wanted to bite it.

It bit him first.

//

Connor bolted up from his seat when he heard the kitten’s pained cry. He swore at himself for not watching the little guy more closely. “Kitty?”

Another cry, an angry hiss. Connor pinpointed the location and threw himself onto his stomach in front of the deck. He’d known about the gap, but hadn’t thought it was a problem. Cursing himself nonstop, he shoved aside some dirt built up in the gap and peered inside, ignoring Hank’s calls for him to be careful.

His kitten was wrestling with a huge rat that had its cruel teeth sunk into the feline’s neck. “No, no, no! Hank, it’s a rat! It’s gonna eat him!”

If Hank thought the idea was ridiculous nothing in his manner indicated that thought. His partner sounded scared and his own instincts flared up and he went into action.

“Watch out, kid.” He nudged aside the android and using the broom he’d grabbed, he rapidly swept it under the deck in a low arc, pushing out a whole mess of bloody kitten, squealing rat, dead leaves, and garbage.

Connor got his kitten separated from the rat, not caring if his hands got bit or scratched by either panicked animal. He cradled the trembling kitten against his chest while Hank smacked the rat across the yard where it disappeared into the bushes.

//

Gavin closed his eyes and yowled as loud as he could to express his displeasure with the adventure and Connor and Hank and the THING. His front paw hurt, his neck hurt, his ear hurt. Life was only pain.

Then he was on the soft towel. The one that meant he was either about to get a bath or doctored on. He yowled louder. _Everything was horrible!_

Hank got down their little animal first aid kit; they’d found they’d needed one after only a few days of foster/adopting the cat.

Whatever they put on his ear, paw and neck it stung. Gavin hissed and swiped at Connor’s hands. _I HATE YOU!_ He yowled and tried to hide his face, but a single firm finger curled under his chin and his whole head was cupped gently against Connor’s palm.

_D—mn android._ Gavin rebelled against the ‘tisking’ sound that Connor was making. He wasn’t in the mood for comfort.

_I got beat up by a f—kin’ RAT! PHCK!_

“Bless you.” Connor murmured.

_I’m NOT sneezing!_ Gavin went back to yowling. The bathroom was echo-y and made his voice even louder.

“Hank should we set a trap for that rat? I don’t want kitty to find it again.”

“Yeah. I’ll set a trap tonight after the terror is asleep. Don’t want to risk him getting caught in it himself.” Hank added. “Knowing him, he would, given half the chance. You gonna stay inside with him or you still wanna come out?”

“I don’t want him to be afraid of being outside.” Connor said. His LED circling yellow as he tried to think while the kitten—distracted since he wasn’t undergoing any more ministrations—explored the countertop, knocking the hand soap and Hank’s toothbrush into the sink.

Connor set up the hand soap again which the kitten batted down and pounced on, wresting with it in the sink.

“Don’t let him put holes in that.” Hank cautioned.

Connor took the bottle away and set it up on the shelf.

The kitten yowled some more.

“That’s enough.” Connor shushed. “You’re okay. C’mon. You’re gonna stick with me now, got it?”

_Phck you._

\--

Connor was a fumble fingers when it came to mechanical engineering so he ended up picking up larger bits of debris throughout the yard with Gavin bouncing around in the tall grass at his heels, nightmare under the deck apparently forgotten as he chased butterflies and pounced on overgrown dandelions.

Hank had slammed a board up against the gap, sealing it of temporarily until he could get someone out there to clear it out and then seal it.

\--

Later that afternoon, Hank sat on the edge of the deck, water in hand watching his partner and the kitten enjoy themselves. Connor had spread out an old sheet on the ground and was sprawled on it while the kitten pranced around, tail in air pouncing on anything that moved; sometimes walking over Connor as if the android was merely a piece of furniture.

_Amazing,_ Hank thought, _how distant our job seems after only one day away from work._ He could almost imagine Connor as a young man enjoying a weekend afternoon, without a care in the world, maybe thinking about college or dating—instead of being the prized CyberLife prototype that had encountered death and violence almost since the day he came into existence.

Hank propped his chin on his fist and wondered if Connor would ever consider a different life, given the choice.

\--

Gavin liked the feel of the grass under the fabric against his paws and spent his time dashing back and forth on the sheet, pouncing on one hillock and then another. He didn’t know Connor made them by fluffing up the sheet each time.

Exhausted now, Gavin sat resting in the warm sunlight staring at the spot where the gap used to be.

“It’s not in there anymore.” Connor sat up on one elbow. “It ran away.”

Gavin grumbled and swatted at a fly that annoyed his wounded ear. _For now. But when it comes back....it’s.....it’s.........meh...._

Connor smiled at the kitten when its little head bobbed forward against its paws. Fast asleep.


	3. Fish

Today crime must’ve been slow because Connor was tinkering with his fish tanks instead of worrying over dead bodies and murderers. Only half-napping, Gavin watched the android from the safety of his cathouse.

His tail swished. _Stoppit._ He tried to still it, but it flicked the other way and then the other. Now his paws were tingling. _How in the world does a cat have restless leg?_

The answer didn’t matter. Fact was: restless leg had followed him into this existence.

Gavin stretched and yawned lazily then hopped out of his house. And stretched some more, pulling at the carpet with his claws until he was fully awake. He trotted over to the couch and gleefully tore up Hank’s attempts to repair it; then, he clambered up its side and onto an arm.

Patting at the cushion to test it, he made his way up to its back where he could sit and watch Connor more closely. What was Connor doing, anyway?

His paws kneaded the couch cushion and before he knew it, a curious ‘merrow’ bubbled out of his throat. _D—mmit._ The expected hand swept over his ears and down his back to his tail. He enjoyed it and then rewarded Connor’s audacity with a swat when the android tried to pet him again.

“Well, kitty, what do you want then?” Connor hummed as he turned back to the piranha tank.

 _I dunno. My life back?_ Gavin thought bitterly as he watched the android. The thing Connor was holding slid and swished against the glass. Gavin waved a paw toward it, testing the distance. He patted air. _Meh. Too far._

Connor must’ve seen him from the corner of his eye because he tapped the thing against the tank’s edge. “You want this?” He asked.

‘merow’ _I wanna....wack it. Bring it to me, peasant._

Connor brought the thing closer and bopped Gavin’s head with it.

_GAH! The PHCK Connor?!_

“It’s wet.”

 _I know that NOW!_ He frantically cleaned fish water off his head with both paws. _That’s so gross! The hell is wrong with you?_ It bothered him that he hadn’t thought that the thing—which he now knew to be a sponge—would be wet. It was in the tank. Of course it’d be wet. How could he have missed that fact?

He watched the sponge-on-a-stick dip into the tank. Connor moved and inadvertently blocked Gavin’s view of the tank with his back.

 _Frickin’ giant android._ Gavin’s grumbled meow didn’t have any effect on the preoccupied android. Gavin eyed the back of Connor’s shirt. _Bet I could make that jump_.

What he’d do next, he didn’t know. Didn’t really care. He sprang as well as he could with his little kitten legs and landed square against the android’s back, clutching it with all four sets of claws.

_Nopenopedontfalldontfall_

The sheer weight of his kitten body forced Connor to lean forward a little and Gavin took advantage of the changed incline to crawl up to the android’s shoulder. _Hah!_ There, Gavin settled into the crook between neck and shoulder, claws distrustfully jabbed into Connor’s skin.

He endured a few gentle pats on the head and one more head to tail stroke before he ducked away again.

“Okay, but be careful.” Connor warned as he returned to his cleaning, leaning further over the tank—one hand at his shoulder to hold Gavin safe.

Gavin put both paws against the android’s hand and tried to look over, curious. He peered forward, ears angled down at the tank. It looked different from the top than it did from the sides. His eyes tracked each little shine and swirl on the top of the water as Connor spun and swooped the sponge against the glass. Just below the surface, Gavin saw the dark shape of the large fish. The piranha.

He pawed at the air with his left paw, keeping the other three securely in Connor’s shoulder. _D—mmit. Can’t reach. Gimme._ He risked both paws. _Nope. Figures._

“No. You can’t have that.” Connor said, pushing Gavin back a little further back onto his shoulder. “I can give you some tuna later, though.”

_Pfft._

Tuna was not Gavin’s favorite meal, but it was one of the rare ‘people’ foods Connor let him have; although, Hank was becoming a reliable source of food whenever Connor wasn’t looking. He had even ‘accidently’ dropped a bite of pepperoni on the floor once during a movie night. That was the same night he’d absentmindedly rubbed Gavin’s back with a socked foot—and Gavin had accidently allowed it.

He blamed the magic of movie night for softening his brain. And made sure he bit Hank’s big toe the next morning during breakfast. Just to keep things normal. And Hank had pretended to kick him and called him a f—ing fur ball. So things were good now.

“You hungry?”

He answered Connor’s question with a small ‘merow’.

_No. I’m bored, stupid._

Connor tipped his head sideways. Gavin crouched suddenly afraid the android had had enough of him and was going to crush him. He was halfway between crying and hissing when he realized Connor was rubbing his cheek against him, then Connor turned and gave the kitten a little kiss on the nose.

Gavin’s human brain went blank.

And then he purred.


	4. Snake

Gavin sunned himself in the middle of the back porch; stretched out on the warm wood he stared directly at Sumo who’d stopped in the doorway at the sight of the kitten in his spot. Gavin’s petty and antagonistic behavior might have earned a good fight in a bar. But in the Anderson backyard? No such luck.

Unless Sumo’s fluffy tail tickling over his eartips counted as brutal retaliation as the dog stepped over the kitten. Gavin growled and rolled onto his back and pawed at the dog’s long chest fur with all four feet.

Unperturbed by his tiny housemate, Sumo lumbered down the steps, leaving the territorial kitten the entire deck. The sprinklers had turned off a few minutes ago, leaving the entire yard sparkling with dampness in the warm afternoon sun. Sumo flopped, front and back paws sprawled before and behind himself, into the still damp grass with an ‘oof.’

Still wanting a fight, Gavin made a mock lunge at the dog.

Sumo’s tail thumped the ground, flicking water into the air. “Boof!” The sound startled the kitten; it paused and crept forward slower, as if speed had anything to do with the dog’s ability to detect its presence.

Gavin was about to make a preemptive attack on at least one of Sumo’s big paws when a sharp ‘knock-knock’ came from behind.

He hop-turned and saw Hank standing at the screen door frowning at him. “Leave Sumo alone.” Hank’s stern voice conveyed the unquestionable order.

Gavin looked away, flicked an ear, licked his paw, and rubbed it over his head. _Pfft, I wasn’t doin’ nothin.’_

Trotting back to the deck, he lay down on the warm wood, paws folded under his chest. He licked his paws and cleaned his ears and head and tiny furry chest until he became drowsy and nodded off, one paw draped over his nose.

‘ssssllsh’

Gavin’s ear twitched.

“sslllsssh’

The napping kitten’s ear flicked and swiveled as he attempted to pinpoint the source of the sound.

‘sslllsh’

Nose wrinkling at the odd musky smell, the detective-turned-kitten’s curiosity peaked. Fully awake, he peered across the lawn. His bright eyes scanned for the source of the smell and sound.

_Not Sumo. Not the sprinklers. Not Hank. Not Connor. Not the birdy. Not a bug....not a phcking rat....ah! There it is!_

Gavin tilted his head to one side. It looked like a fat, long rubber string. _String is fun._ Connor had wound a giant ball of it for him that they played with sometimes in the evenings.

_Time to investigate!_ He paused to stretch and then hopped down the steps, walking over Sumo and tumbling into the grass when the Saint Bernard ‘wuuffed’ in mild annoyance at the trespass of his personal space.

_Meh. Same t’ya._

The rubber string disappeared into the long grass. Gavin stood still and sniffed the air, ears twitching madly. _Ah. Yes._ He bounced through the grass toward some old lawn equipment Hank kept piled at the side of the yard. He slowed when he came upon the thing. Standing as tall as he could, he patted at it.

It recoiled and squiggled away.

_Oh no you don’t._ Gavin hopped around and cut off its escape. He patted it again; his soft paw bonking against the thing’s head.

It recoiled again; changed direction.

Entertained, Gavin patted it again. But this time, instead of changing direction, the thing coiled into a tight spiral.

The kitten crouched, tail flicking back and forth. He darted out a paw. The thing snapped at the paw and rows of tiny teeth sank into the fur, but did not break the skin. Gavin hopped back, paw to chest, more startled than hurt.

The thing wound into a tighter coil.

Irritated, Gavin hissed. He smacked it harder and pinned its head under his paw.

The long thing whipped itself around his leg, flicking his nose as it wriggled.

Gavin shuddered away then went at it again. Scooping his paw under it, he flicked it up into the air. It landed on his back. His startled mew attracted Sumo’s attention and the big dog lumbered up to the scene. The experienced dog reacted immediately and slapped the thing with a massive paw.

The wriggly thing rolled onto its back and didn’t move.

_You killed it!_ Gavin growled at Sumo. _You big oaf!_ He pawed at the motionless string. _Now what’m I supposed to do?_

Sumo boofed and went to lay back down. Gavin tried entertaining himself with the limp thing, but it had lost its charm as a plaything. Then he had an idea.

Or an urge.

Or something.

Whatever it was; it filled his whole kitty brain with the one objective of taking the squiggly thing to Connor.

Biting it carefully, he tugged it through the grass—it was twice as long as he was—and up the steps to the back door. He mewed loudly. And it wasn’t long before he heard Connor’s measured footsteps coming. The door slid open.

“Hey, kitty.”

Gavin slapped the wriggly string into the house. _Look! Oh. Oops._

The thing slithered between Connor’s feet and across the floor. The android, LED a curious yellow, watched the small, blue garden snake with interest—it was a new experience to see such a creature in the house.

Hank, who had just come from the kitchen, was less impressed with the novelty as it slicked straight towards him. “Wha—YAH!” He hop-skipped, trying not to spill the sandwich on the plate in his hand. “F—K!”

“It is a non-venomous garden snake.” Connor informed, eyes tracking its graceful motions across the floor.

Gavin scampered after the snake chasing it between Hank’s legs and into the kitchen. He darted in and out around the chairs and table, but Hank—having tossed lunch aside onto the table—kept sticking a broom in his face keeping him from closing with the prey.

_D—mmit Anderson! I’m tryin’ t’do something!_

“Connor! Get the cat!”

Outside, Sumo barked and pranced at the door, wanting in on the action inside. Gavin yowled in disappointment when Hank scooped the now exhausted snake into a dustpan where it lay like a blue noodle. _No Hank! Don’t throw it away!_ He yowled louder when he felt himself all four paws leaving the floor. _I don’t wanna be picked up!_

Hank carried the snake outside; he had to hold the dustpan away from a curious Sumo. “Poor little thing.” The lieutenant said as he shuffled the snake off into the neighbor’s yard—they didn’t have pets and rarely went into their backyard. They’d never notice.

“Just looking for some warmth, weren’tcha?” He watched the abused and probably terrified reptile disappear into the grass. It was a little mangled, but Hank didn’t think it was hurt too badly. The kitten hadn’t used its sharp little claws on the snake. And the worst wound was a tiny mark on its neck where Connor’s cat had bitten it.

When he went back inside, he pointed at the glowering kitten in Connor’s arms with the dustpan. “Bad cat. You have plenty of food and toys. Stop harassing the wildlife.”

The kitten, being spoiled by Connor’s affection, blinked at the human as if Hank was the source of all the commotion.

“He wasn’t trying to kill it.” Connor murmured, pausing in his baby-talk to the kitten. “I think he just wanted it to come live in the house with us.”

Hank’s laugh burst out before he could stop it. “That’s it.” He said. “We’re quitting the force and starting up an animal sanctuary. Somebody call Jeff. Tell ‘im to send promotions down the pipeline.”

Connor’s brow furrowed and he kissed the top of the kitten’s head as he processed Hank’s announcement. “Hank, I don’t think...I do like animals, but—

“Nope, nope,” Hank waved a hand. “This is me embracing the inevitable truth.” He had his phone out and held it up. The screen showed Jeffrey’s contact number and picture (an oddly unprofessional image of the captain in what looked like a princess crown and covered in stage makeup). “I’m callin’ the captain—

“Hank?” Jeffrey’s voice came through the speakerphone. “What is it?”

“Hank, Lieutenant!” Connor was flustered by hearing the captain’s voice in his domestic space. The android struggled to make sense of the clash of private and personal with public and professional.

“What’s going on? Is everyone okay?” Jeffrey sounded tense with a concern he didn’t show at work.

“We’re fine.” Hank said. “But I’m quitting—

“The hell?”

“And opening up a wildlife sanctuary with Connor.”

“Lieutenant!”

“....I see...” Jeffrey sighed. “Do you want to take some time to think this over?”

“No. My mind is made up.”

“Okay. If this is what you want....”

Connor’s LED was red. He stamped his foot. “Hank stop it! This isn’t funny!” The kitten in his arms mewed—scrunching its eyes and throwing back its head—adding to the commotion. For his part, Sumo finally got the backdoor open and bounded into the room. His tail knocked over the kitten’s toy box, drawing an indignant glare from the kitten, who’d paused in his yowling to hiss at the dog.

Sumo barked and then whined, pawing at Connor’s leg. The android cuddled the kitten against his chest and divided his attention to Sumo, much to the displeasure of the kitten, who lightly bit Connor’s arm in retaliation.

“Hank, stop teasing your partner.” Jeffrey said. Over the phone they heard him shout, “GAVIN!”

The kitten stopped its racket and looked at the phone, ears perked.

Jeffrey grumbled and said “Hank, I have to go. Gavin's doing stupid crap again...”

“Yeah me too. I’m witnessing the definition of caterwauling.”

Hank pocked his phone and turned to Connor. “Joke.”

Connor drew in a breath and let it out in a short huff that ruffled the kitten’s ears. It batted his chin. “I know that NOW.” He grumbled as he untangled the kitten’s claws from his shirt collar where they’d become snagged.

“I still think you’d make a great wildlife caretaker.” Hank chuckled as he patted Connor’s shoulder. He strode back to the table to retrieve his sandwich. The crumbs on the plate stared up at him. “SUMO!”

**Author's Note:**

> Another experimental idea. Mostly just to play with a Kitty-Gavin (without too much drama) and human/animal POV.


End file.
